Knight-Kwami Squad Miracusouger
This is what I think so far: NAME Kishiryu Sentai Ryuusouger = "Knight Dragon Squadron Dragon Armed Ranger" -dope!! Knight theme plus dragon theme? Dream come true!!! COLOR IDEA -I would say Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink with a Black as a sixth ranger MECHA IDEA -Someone mentioned it earlier: --Ladybug = Head --Peacock and Turtle = Claws and Arms --Yellow and Pink = Hind Claws and Feet --Black = Dragon-humanoid transforming into warrior mode Kishiryu Gattai RyuuKiOh (Knight Dragon Fusion Dragon Knight King) VILLAIN IDEA -I would like to see them fight against a guild, similar to Fairy Tail Macdaddyc is offline Reply With QuoteReply With Quote Macdaddyc View Public Profile Find More Posts by Macdaddyc Add Macdaddyc to Your Ignore List Macdaddyc View Public Profile Find More Posts by Macdaddyc Add Macdaddyc to Your Ignore List Unread October 8th, 2018, 11:30 PM #1678 SilverMystechRanger's Avatar > SilverMystechRanger I was TZKBTJ Join Date: Sep 2010 Posts: 2,131 SilverMystechRanger I was TZKBTJ SilverMystechRanger's Avatar Join Date: Sep 2010 Posts: 2,131 I'm going to be pretty disappointed if the Ryuusougers don't have individual medieval weapons, such as Longswords, Battleaxes, Flails, Maces and Bows. Or any combination that you can think of, just bring back individual weapons. SilverMystechRanger is offline Reply With QuoteReply With Quote Likes: (1) Ataruman SilverMystechRanger View Public Profile Find More Posts by SilverMystechRanger Add SilverMystechRanger to Your Ignore List SilverMystechRanger View Public Profile Find More Posts by SilverMystechRanger Add SilverMystechRanger to Your Ignore List Unread October 8th, 2018, 11:37 PM #1679 GreenMystechRanger's Avatar > GreenMystechRanger JusticeForK Join Date: Mar 2013 Posts: 13,113 GreenMystechRanger JusticeForK GreenMystechRanger's Avatar Join Date: Mar 2013 Posts: 13,113 SilverMystechRanger wrote: View Post -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I'm going to be pretty disappointed if the Ryuusougers don't have individual medieval weapons, such as Longswords, Battleaxes, Flails, Maces and Bows. Or any combination that you can think of, just bring back individual weapons. This. I can pretty much understand Lupinranger vs Patranger not having individual weapons, but this one would be a good time to bring them back. GreenMystechRanger is offline Reply With QuoteReply With Quote GreenMystechRanger View Public Profile Find More Posts by GreenMystechRanger Add GreenMystechRanger to Your Ignore List GreenMystechRanger View Public Profile Find More Posts by GreenMystechRanger Add GreenMystechRanger to Your Ignore List Unread October 9th, 2018, 01:06 AM #1680 sylarking's Avatar > sylarking Power Ranger Join Date: Dec 2009 Posts: 1,202 sylarking Power Ranger sylarking's Avatar Join Date: Dec 2009 Posts: 1,202 I wonder why they stop giving rangers individual weapons? sylarking is online now Reply With QuoteReply With Quote sylarking View Public Profile Find More Posts by sylarking Add sylarking to Your Ignore List sylarking View Public Profile Find More Posts by sylarking Add sylarking to Your Ignore List Post Reply Page 84 of 120 « First < 34 74 75 76 77 78 79 80 81 82 83 84 85 86 87 88 89 90 91 92 93 94 > Last » « Previous Thread | Next Thread » Thread Tools Show Printable Version Show Printable Version Display Modes Linear Mode Linear Mode Hybrid Mode Switch to Hybrid Mode Threaded Mode Switch to Threaded Mode Posting Rules You may not post new threads You may not post replies You may not post attachments You may not edit your posts -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- BB code is On Smilies are On IMG code is On HTML code is Off -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Forum Rules Forum Jump User Control Panel Private Messages Subscriptions Who's Online Search Forums Forums Home Administration Announcements Forums Discussions Merchandise Marketplace Conventions FanFiction Advertisements Kiosk Account Support All times are GMT -7. The time now is 02:35 AM.